


Run Away With Me

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Friendship, Feelings Realization, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Minor Swearing, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, and absent minded lol, ghost is just vibing, indirect cuddling????, is this the first fanfic for this pairing, shadow is a bit overprotective, there's one f-bomb dont kill me lol, they're lowkey cuddling dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Ghost and Shadow make the decision to leave the island.
Relationships: Ghost Henchman/Shadow Henchman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> MY SCHOOL ADMINISTRATION WATCHING ME WRITE THIS FIC ON MY SCHOOL ACC LIKE-  
> ksjdhfkjdsnfkjs help i need my personal stuff back  
> might submit this as a project one day idk lmao  
> also today i learned that the chapter 2 map is code-named apollo, and the chapter 1 map is code-named athena! epic!  
> THEY ALSO HAVE NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER IN THIS AAAA-
> 
> enjoy :0

A cool, crisp autumn breeze made the duo shudder, hitting them with the realization that winter was slowly creeping up on the island they currently called home. Although the campfire was going in front of them, they still felt the temperature dropping by the second as night approached. Shadow pulled Ghost closer to him, an action he did without thinking. His grip around the other's waist tightened, the desire to be closer slowly growing bigger by the second.

Ever since the events of the previous weeks occurred, ever since they put aside their differences, ever since their unlikely friendship came to fruition, they've been... happy with each other. They felt safe together, realizing that even though they were on opposite sides, they had a lot of similarities as individuals.

And now here they were, camping out on a semi-hidden cliff, a campsite made for just the two of them. They had their respective tents, their respective places, neither wanting to break their fragile friendship so soon.

Shadow wanted more. Something deep inside of him knew that all he truly desired was Ghost. Maybe it was because they understood each other or because he finally met someone worthwhile. He's only known Ghost for a short time but  _ oh my fucking god he was really in deep for the other- _

_ " _ Earth to Shad, are you there?" Ghost questioned, a hint of concern coming through his slightly robotic voice. Shadow turned to look at the figure sitting  _ very _ close to him, head cocked sideways in a slightly confused fashion. Even though they couldn't see each other's facial expressions, their body language usually gave away what they couldn't show otherwise.

"No, not really," Shadow let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, Ghostie." He finally loosened his grip on the other, moving his arm back towards himself. He noticed the slight awkward tension that arouse from his previous action.  _ Whoops _ .

"Anyways, what if we left?" He pointed out towards the endless sea in front of them. Who knows where it lead to? "I mean, there has to be more out there. We gave up our lives somewhere out there to come here, so what if we went back? Together?" Shadow felt the energy practically radiating off the other, his optimism making his own heart skip a beat.

_ 'Stop it,'  _ He told himself.

"Where would we go?" Shadow inquired.

"Anywhere," Ghost quickly replied.

"Such as..?"

"Anywhere but here."

"And..?"

"Anywhere with you."

"That's bold."

"I know." Shadow blushed at the other's remark, trying desperately not to accidentally call him cute.

Another breeze. It was much darker now, the last of the sunlight almost below the horizon. Ghost quickly moved closer to Shadow, wrapping his own arm around the other's waist, proceeding to rest his head on his shoulder.

Shadow was a bit surprised by the latter action, wondering what it meant. He was probably overthinking it, but that still didn't give his internal desire an answer. He slowly reciprocated the first action, restoring the original position of his arm. It felt nice. This was nice. Ghost was nice. Shadow liked Ghost.

A moment passed.

"So... will you run away with me?"

A small silence, then a hidden smile.

"Now and forever, Ghostie..."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im a simp for these two lowkey  
> gonna make a fancam for them one day i stg-  
> also in case you cant tell i still cannot end fanfics kdjfkdsnfkjd
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
